


HARD LOVE

by Kent_Cullen



Category: Legacies - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: AU, Brothers, Elijah Mikaelson - Freeform, Hybrids, Incest, M/M, Rewrite, Vampires, klaus mikaelson - Freeform, klelijah - Freeform, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kent_Cullen/pseuds/Kent_Cullen
Summary: Those eyes. The colour of the summer sea. Precursor of tropical storms and potentially devastating tsunamis.Eyes that seemed to lock onto him and call, quietly demanding his attention.Just as sure as the stranger had been watching him, he had been watching the stranger...||My rewrite of Season 5 and how the show really should have progressed from the end of season 4.





	1. PREQUEL - Feast of All Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> || Beginning from the ending of S4E13, The Feast of All Sinners, I pick up the story in the new season with where I would have preferred to see the story go. At the moment it’s extremely Klelijah-centric, but as the story progresses I may decide to start including some of the other Mikaelsons. 
> 
> I have NOT watched season 5 yet, as I don’t want my story ideas to be corrupted or affected by whatever heartbreak the series finale might hold. So please, NO SPOILERS if you do decide to comment or reply.
> 
> Thank you all so much. Please, be kind, patient, and don’t forget about those kudos! Happy reading...
> 
> ~Mr. K

||This first chapter is not my work, it’s just my transcription from the show.

"Why did you ask me here, Elijah?" 

"I'm a danger to my family." 

"What?" 

"You see Marcel, my disease has been... blind devotion to my brother. For a thousand years, and whenever he has needed me I have been there. And no matter what I do... I'm at the complete mercy of that devotion. I can't do that anymore."

"What are you asking me to do? I don't understand-" 

"You have to end this for me." 

"What do you want me to do, you want me to put you down?"

"I want you to set me free." 

"How do you know that this will work?" Marcel asks with a barely veiled sigh. 

"Well... with Vincent's power, he can open my mind... and allowing you to compel me." Elijah turns to face him. "To release me from 'Always and Forever.'"

"The Hollow's too powerful," Vincent explains, "and it's going to tempt him to try get back with his brother. If we don't do this, the Hollow is gonna come back." 

"What if we're just creating a monster here?" Marcel argues. 

"I am a monster," Elijah breathes and straightens. "You of all people know that." 

"Okay," Marcel nods and takes in a deep breath. Then turns to Vincent, "But how do I compel an Original?" 

"Marcel, you have not even begun to tap into all of that power that our Ancestors put inside of you, now if we combine that with my spells, we can wipe out centuries... of family drama."

Marcel turns back to Elijah and asks with a slight crack in his voice. "You sure you really want that?" 

Elijah seems to be fighting back tears as he takes in a shuddering breath and whispers simply, "Yes." 

"Alright," Marcel nods and steps inside the circle. 

Turning to watch as Vincent joins them and takes his position behind Elijah. With a deep breath, Vincent holds his hands on either side of Elijah's dark head, closes his eyes and begins to recite the incantation. "Ewei, ewei animo... m't tui a s'soon." 

With a swipe of his thumbs down the back of Elijah's neck, Vincent opens his eyes and steps aside, a little jittery on his long legs. Eyes held on Elijah, he breathes out to Marcel, "Okay, do it now." 

Swallowing the hard lump in his throat, Marcel locks onto Elijah's dark ocher eyes. "Your vow... the promise of always and forever... forget it," he breathes. "

Elijah's pupils dilate then contract, and as Marcel speaks, his words evoke vivid flashes of memories behind Elijah's eyes. 

Elijah chained, bloodied, broken and desperate from their mother's torture of the red door. And then Niklaus is there...

"All the pain that went with it..." 

Rebeckah shouting at him to dagger her, "Do it!" 

His fist breaking through Marcel's rib cage and his fingers closing around his warm beating heart. The look in Marcel's eyes, in his brother's eyes, as he rips his heart from his chest and Marcel plunges into the river. 

Hayley laying dead in his brother's lap after the witches had ripped her baby from her and they had not been able to save her this time. 

The feel of the dagger piercing his own heart, thrust into him by Niklaus ...

Finn's eyes closing for the last time as the final desiccation sets in and he is finally released from his eternity of pain and loneliness. Everyone there to hold him as he dies. 

"... All the love...forget it." 

He and Niklaus sitting quietly together in the square on the benches in the pre-dawn dusk on Rue Street. The night that his brother discovered that he was to be a father, and realizing what that meant. 

"The family you cherish..." 

Hayley playing with a baby Hope on Christmas Eve. 

A kiss to Rebekah's cheek as her heart breaks for their brother. 

Freya embracing him and trying to get him to smile. Her arm wrapping over his shoulder and him taking her hand. 

The moment he realized just how much he really wanted Hayley as he helped her out of the dress that she never did get to wear to the festival.

"The vow... that you have honored..." 

Klaus taking a picture on bonfire day after finally being reunited with Hope. Klaus, Rebekah, Hayley, Elijah and the baby Hope. 

"Forget it." 

Elijah throwing his arm around his brother, both of them smiling and having a good time back in the 20's.

A camera flashing to take a picture as he and all of his siblings gathered on the grand staircase during one of the rare Christmas's in the 20's in New Orleans when they were all together for a brief time. And a flash of Freya, before he knew her, knew who she was, toasting them all with a smile. 

He and his brother and Rebekah standing in the middle of the street as they watched New Orleans burn after Michael's rampage that forced them from their home back in the 20's. 

A very young Marcel, sitting at a piano while Elijah, smiling, coaches him through Bach's concerto. 

Kohl in his coffin. 

"Let it go." 

Klaus on the floor as Michael beats him viciously with a whip. Elijah trying to pull him off but he's not strong enough for Michael and their Father pushes him back to fall. 

Elijah falling to his knees in the old fields of his home after he realizes that he has killed the woman he and his brother had loved. 

The red door... closing shut... 

"Let it go..." 

The three of them, Elijah with Niklaus and Rebekah as the join hands in a circle and make their vow of "Always and Forever". 

A single tear slips down Elijah's cheek as Marcel breaks away from the compulsion. 

For a moment Elijah just stares at him, his face blank and pale. 

"Elijah?" 

Vincent and Marcel share a worried look with bated breath as Elijah's eyes brim with tears... and then ... he smiles.


	2. Episode 1: HUNGRY EYES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stranger appears...

Those eyes. The colour of the summer sea. Precursor of tropical storms and potentially devastating tsunamis. 

Always there. Always watching him. 

The Café le Mistral was a little hole in the wall establishment, popular with the working class locals, yet mostly off the beaten path and unknown to the throngs of American and European tourists.

He had chosen this place because of those reasons. This charming little place with its rickety old wooden piano and chipping paint had become his solace, his outlet, his escape from unnameable demons from a past which he could not remember. 

Here had been that only reprieve from the ghosts which haunted him every waking hour of every single day. For those brief hours as he sat amidst the comfortable throng of Manosque natives who barely gave him so much as a sideways glance as he perched himself at that old, splintered piano and lost himself in the beauty of the music.

He played for all that he'd lost, all that he had yet to discover, and for the ghosts of those seemingly relentless and forever elusive demons that where his constant torment.

Wandering into the cafe off of the street one fine, dark midsummers night, drawn by the subdued, and charmingly subtle atmosphere, he had taken a seat at that old piano and had returned every night thereafter.

Nobody, ever seemed to notice nor care. 

Aside from the polite nods and salutes from newly familiar faces, the occasional tip dropped into his jar, he might as well have just been another inanimate fixture, and he didn't mind that. Not in the least. In fact he quite revelled in the comfort of that anonymity.

Until of course, he came.

The one with the eyes.

Eyes that seemed to lock onto him and call, quietly demanding his attention from across the dimly lit, crowded midnight cafe. 

Every night now he was there. And every night he said nothing. He just took a seat in a little back corner booth, bourbon in hand, and watched.

Now it might not have bothered him, to be honest, he might not have even noticed the attractive stranger with the intent blue eyes always on him, if not for that telltale preternatural heartbeat. 

Not that he was particularly intimidated or concerned by the presence of another vampire, but Manosque was not Paris. It was not a particularly large area. 

One vampire residing for any extended period of time in such a small geographical location was unusual and potentially risky enough. Add another predator to the mix and even the most gracious and gregarious of immortals might feel a little bit… territorial.

Not that the stranger seemed to be racking up the body count. No. No, this one was old, possibly even older than him, and he was smart. At least, he was discreet.

Just as sure as the stranger had been watching him, he had been watching the stranger and as far as he could tell the man seemed more interested in him than in wracking up any sort of body count. 

So why was he here? To what purpose or reason did this vampire remain other than the sole purpose of watching him?

It had been going on for days now. Every night he came in and played the piano, and every night the stranger was always already there to listen.

Never a word was spoken, barely even a glance shared. Just a silent, tense awareness of each other's presence, yet so palpable and seemingly intimate was that blue gaze on him each night, that the stranger may as well have been physically stroking him from behind.

Then it happened.

On the fifth night, he arrived the same time as he always did, but the little, back corner booth was empty.

No sign of what had become before him, the most notable of familiar strangers faces amidst the crowd. 

He didn't know why, but that seemed to set him even more on edge than those eyes the colour of a raging sea crashing over his back.

Was it over now? Just as suddenly as the stranger had come, had he now gone just like that? 

Elijah took his seat at the piano and softly began to play. But tonight his fingers felt stiff and cold and no matter what composition he played, his music was stained with the undertones of emptiness and melancholy.


End file.
